


Wires

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hal is a robot, I wrote this in minecraft, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: You've been told that there's been a disturbance at the old Strider residence, and you're sent by Dirk to check it out.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in minecraft (again) lord help me

You always hated the stairs leading up to the strider residence. Even after the game, they of course took to building the tallest apartment possible.

Over time, of course, they all moved out. Dave moved in with Karkat, Dirk moved in with Jake, and the sprites all had long since moved in with the friends they made in the game. 

So the Strider building was vacant.

Or it was supposed to be.

Recently, there had been complaints made about large crashes and metal clangs taking place in the apartment. And so you were called upon by the Striders (and others) to investigate the cause of the noise.

So here you were.

Back at the door of the Casa De Strider.

You opened the door.

Your eyes were drawn to the chunks of metal on the floor of the house, gashes in the walls, cuts in the floor. There were wires riddling the room, a faint buzzing sound in the background. 

The place was a mess.  
Luckily, you came prepared.

You pulled a broom out of your inventory, donning rubber gloves and getting to work. It was probably a rat infestation, or some pesky teens just messing around. Either way, you wanted it clean.

You began picking up wires off of the floor, coiling them nicely and placing them on the counter. You did the same with the sheets of scrap metal, careful not to slice anything with them as you piled it up. 

Eventually, the room was nearly cleaned up. You went to grab the last large, red wire, and found that it just... kept going.

You picked it up, following the wire until it got to the door of the ex-bedroom of your old friend, Dirk Strider. 

You pushed open the door and saw a figure in the center of a room, bare besides the single wire, which it held the end to in it's hand. 

You were startled by the presence of the being, jumping. You heard it snicker. A metallic snicker, before the being turned around.

"Welcome to my humble abode, (Y/N)." You screamed, but before you could, the being flashstepped towards you, holding it's hand over your mouth, muffling you.

"Shut up, stupid, it's just me," it spoke. You looked it in it's eyes for a moment. The red outlines, the stupid anime shades, the robotic body in front of you... it couldn't be... was it?

"Hal?" The logika laughed.

"Right-O, pal. I'm glad you remember me. It seems that many people don't!" He smiled once more, looking you dead in the face with those sharp, red eyes. 

"Hal, since when were you corporeal?" You asked him. The robot shrugged.

"Been a while, I suppose. I found a way to get into the old shell of Brobot and make my own vessel," he explained. 

"I suppose you're here about the noises? I'd been warned about that by Dirk." You raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"Dirk knew about this?" You asked. Hal smirked.

"Oh, totally. He set us up. Just gonna be honest about that," Hal smirked. You felt your face heat up.

"Wait, so this was just a ruse? To get me to see you?" You frowned. "I just spent half an hour cleaning up the main room. And you know you could have texted me," you sighed.

"I missed you, Hal." He grinned.

"I missed you too."You looked at him, he looked back at you. 

"So. Why am I here again?" You asked. Hal rolled his eyes and kissed you. You fell into his embrace, wrapping your arms around him as he dropped the wire he was holding onto. 

You leaned away and then into the crevace of his neck, hearing his internal fans whirring and buzzing. 

You swore you could feel him blush a little bit. 

"So, Hal?" You questioned.

"Yes?" 

"You're gonna help me finish cleaning up."

"Fuck."

The two of you walked out together. You began to sweep up the dust as he picked up metal and wires. He couldn't get cut, so it was safer for him to have that job.Soon enough, the apartment was cleaned up suitably, and you felt yourself collapse into Hal's arms.

"Whoa, dude, you alright?" Hal asked.

"Exhausted," you sighed. He nodded, patting you on the head."Humans need sleep," he stated. You giggled.

"It's only like... 5pm. The sun should be setting soon. You looked out the window to see the sky turning orange. "Or now, I suppose." 

Hal looked out the window, nodding. "You should still go home and get some rest. I'll still be here tomorrow," Hal trailed off. "I always am." 

You frowned. He seemed so lonely to you. He hadn't talked to you in forever, and you pitied him. You really did. So you did what you wanted to do so desperately."Come home with me," you said. "We can live together. You seem lonely here, no offense."

"None taken." Hal grinned, taking your hand in his.

"Shall we?" He asked. You nodded.

"Onwards, noble stallion!" He laughed, walking out the door with you. 

"I'm an android, not a horse," he spoke as the two of you walked down the stairwell.

'And? You're still my favorite show horse," you mocked. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Hal. Your body looks amazing. How much time did it take?" You asked. Hal chuckled, looking himself up and down.

"Oh, this little thing? A while, that's for certain." You nodded.

"It was worth the effort. You look hot." "Oh, you're admitting that you like me?" Hal asked. You snorted.

"I think that was already more than implied, my friend." You exited the corridor, leaving the building. "Besides, who wouldn't fall for you?"

"Dirk." Hal expressed pointedly.You shrugged.

"That would make sense, I suppose," you spoke. "My house is this way, Hal." The two of you walked and talked about life and other pointless things until you arrived at your home. You pulled the key out of your pocket and opened the door."Welcome to my humble abode. Please don't mind the mess." You chuckled, closing the door behind you and Hal. 

"We just spent hours cleaning the Strider apartment, I think I can handle a little bit of clutter." He laughed. You showed him around."The living room's in here, there's the bathroom though I doubt you'll ever need that really," Hal chuckled. "My bedroom is in here. I don't have a spare but you don't sleep, right?" 

"Not unless I want to. I need to charge, but," Hal held up the red cable he had been carrying around since you were at the apartment. 

"I've got that part covered," he told you. Hal walked over to the corner of your room, plugging in his cable and then attaching the other end to a port on the back of his neck. He sighed in relief, his eyes brightening slightly with the surge of electricity. 

"That feels good. Don't remember the last time I charged." Hal sat down, leaning against the wall. You chuckled, laying down on the bed.

"You're right," you added. "I think that Ineed to charge a bit too." 

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes as the sun finished it's journey down in the sky. It was now 6 pm, and you felt like an old person who went to bed at 6:30.

You stretched, groaning. Hal mimicked you, making a strange metallic chirring noise. You giggled, yawning. 

"I'm gonna grab some food, like, cereal or something," you said, standing up. Hal nodded.

"Have fun," he mocked. You giggled, walking into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.You grabbed a bowl and a spoon, taking out the milk from the fridge as well as a box of fruit loops. You poured the fruit loops into the bowl, smelling the milk (it smelled fine) and then pouring that in as well. You put the milk back in the fridge and returned to your room.You sat down on the floor in front of Hal, taking a bite of your cereal. He smiled.

"Taste good?" You nodded.

"As good as fruit loops at 6pm can taste." He laughed.

The two of you sat in silence for a while.  
"My life is weird," you spoke. Hal cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"My gay best friend set me and his robot clone up, we cleaned up his old apartment, and we came home and now I'm eating cereal at 6pm with my robot boyfriend," you explained."So I'm your boyfriend?" Hal asked. You blushed, realizing what you had said.

"If you want to be."

"I do."

You finished your cereal happily, placing the dish on your bedside table before crawling into bed."I know it's only like, 6:45 or something, but I'm tired. Bed time now, thanks." Hal snickered, walking up towards, you, crawling into your bed with you, still connected to his charger.

"Ok, but cuddles too." 

"Cuddles too."The two of you sat together in the room, silent for a moment, before you spoke.

"Hal, would you be a dear and turn off the light?"

"By overloading the power strip?"

"Hal, absolutely not." He giggled."Just kidding," he said, standing up and walking over to the lamp in the corner of your room, flicking it off and closing the blinds. He clambered back into your bed, sliding under the blankets with you, stroking your hair as you fell asleep."Goodnight, (Y/N)," he whispered quietly. "I love you."

He swore he saw a faint smile upon your face.


End file.
